The invention relates to a modular compressed air servicing device comprising several device modules arranged in a row direction and detachably joined together, at least two device modules being detachably attached to one another by a module connector placed between them, such module connector having a through opening connecting the two modules with each other for fluid flow.
Compressed air servicing devices are generally employed to prepare or treat compressed air employed in pneumatic equipment in accordance with certain criteria. They may comprise different types of device modules which possess different functionalities, for example switching on valve modules, filter modules, oiler modules, pressure regulating modules and venting modules or the like.
In accordance with the German patent publication DE 40 32 515 A1, the U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,115 or the German patent publication DE 295 09 073 U1 which respectively show a compressed air servicing device of the type initially mentioned, the different device modules are arranged in a row direction and are detachably and firmly connected together by module connector between two respective adjacent device module so that there is a self-contained subassembly. Each module connector comprises a perforated intermediate plate, whose through opening provides a fluid connection between the adjacent device modules so that there is a compressed air duct extending through all device modules. The compressed air to be treated is supplied through a compressed air inlet as it comes from a compressed air source, into the compressed air servicing device and leaves again after flowing through all device modules in the desired treated form at a compressed air outlet again. Thence the treated compressed air flows to one or more loads.
During operation of a compressed air servicing device it is now and again desirable to receive information with respect to the condition of the air flowing through the compressed air servicing device, for example pressure information. On the basis of such information the proper manner of functioning of the servicing device may be monitored. As may be seen from the product catalog “Der Pneumatic-Katalog 97/98” 33rd edition of FESTO AG & Co, Ruiter Straβe 82, D-73734 Esslingen, Germany, page 9.1/31 it is a standard practice today for pressure monitoring within a compressed air servicing device to be effected by providing an additional device module in the form of a distributor block, which is furnished with a pressure switch. This involves and extension in length of the compressed air servicing device, because it is then fitted with a larger number of device modules than the desired treatment of the compressed air actually requires. Alternatively it would also be conceivable to install the pressure switch with the use of a suitable adapter instead of a manometer on a pressure regulating module. This would however mean that there would be no optical pressure display by a manometer.